


Take Care of Me

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha! Ushijima, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima, Omega!Oikawa, Omegaverse, insecure Oikawa, pregnant oikawa, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "What started as a one night stand fueled by cheap vodka developed into something that neither of them had anticipated. They had a beautiful yet simple wedding ceremony in Kyoto with their friends and family in attendance. On their wedding night, they bonded themselves to one another and the rest was history.Three years later, Tooru is six months pregnant with their twins."





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_falls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/gifts).



Tooru stares at the circled date on the calendar, an uneasy feeling in his stomach that, for once, has nothing to do with the life forming inside of him. An occasion that once filled him with mind-numbing happiness now fills him with dread. Well, dread is kind of harsh, isn't it? It's not that he isn't looking forward to celebrating another year with his mate. He just isn't feeling the best mentally, physically, or emotionally, as of late. That's surely the reason why he's dreading his own wedding anniversary.

Turning away from the hanging calendar, he busies himself with the chores he's put off all morning in favor of laying around in bed with the sheets pulled over his head, shielding him from the glaring rays of the sun. The side of the bed where his mate sleeps was cold that morning which is a clear indicator that his husband had yet again left for work without so much as nuzzling him in his departure.

Tooru brings the pillow that cradles his husband's head every night up to his nose, taking a light sniff, his scent glands swelling at the familiar scent. Nostalgia overcomes him, his thoughts wandering to the first time he met Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Their first encounter wasn't the thing of cheesy romance novels; it wasn't anything remotely interesting or noteworthy. A mutual acquaintance had introduced them at a party. Tooru thought Wakatoshi was the human equivalent of a damp slice of bread and Tooru still has no idea what Wakatoshi thought about him during their introduction.

After that night, they kept bumping into one another at social events. During every encounter, they would exchange poorly concealed jabs at one another for no real reason at all. Tooru's best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, had described the banter as flirting, and Tooru had contemplated the possibility only briefly.

Why would someone like him be interested in a big oaf like Ushijima Wakatoshi? Aside from Wakatoshi being attractive, successful, and wealthy, his personality was lacking. For someone like Tooru that was a deal breaker. But, he soon realized that Wakatoshi's dry disposition was nothing more than a mask he'd cultivated throughout his career.

Tooru saw more of the real Wakatoshi the night they both ended up at a seedy bar after work hours. They'd sat together in the back of the bar, drinking and talking until it was time for the bar to close. One thing led to another and they ended up fucking like horny teenagers in the foyer of Wakatoshi's penthouse.

What started as a one night stand fueled by cheap vodka developed into something that neither of them had anticipated. They had a beautiful yet simple wedding ceremony in Kyoto with their friends and family in attendance. On their wedding night, they bonded themselves to one another and the rest was history.

Three years later, Tooru is six months pregnant with their twins.

There are times when he doesn't believe that any of this is real. He'd always prided himself on being an independent omega who had far more important things to do then become a breeding mare for some thick-skulled alpha.

That isn't to say that he regrets anything. Tooru and Wakatoshi have a healthy relationship built on trust and the understanding that they are equals in most things; the exclusion being Tooru's heats when he's willingly submissive and downright degenerate. He needs Wakatoshi during those times to bend him to his will, break him apart.

Outside of his heat, Tooru is strong-willed. He isn't afraid to speak his mind or bump heads with anyone who disagrees with him.

Well, that was before the pregnancy. Now he's a pitiful, mess of a man who is in need of constant reassurance. His feet have begun to swell making it difficult for him to continue with the chores. A little self-deprecating is in order, Tooru supposes.

Staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror, Tooru places a hesitant hand to the swell of his stomach. As of now, this is the biggest Tooru has ever been. None of his old clothes fit him and he's steadily growing out of the maternity clothes he purchased only a month ago.

Obviously, the weight gain is expected of a pregnancy. It's just that Tooru isn't as mentally prepared as he thought he was. On top of that, Wakatoshi seems to ignore his constant complaints about his body.

Maybe, just maybe, the reason why Tooru constantly puts himself down is that he's expecting his mate to lift him back up. In the past, he's always filled in the blanks when it came to the alpha. The words that were left unspoken had never bothered him until now.

Now, Tooru wishes that Wakatoshi would be more vocal with him, not fuck him senseless every time Tooru rants about his insecurities. That isn't to say that the amazing sex isn't welcome; it is more than welcome. But it isn't a cure-all.

Their anniversary is tomorrow. So far, Wakatoshi hasn't mentioned it to him nor has he tried to fish for any ideas on what the omega would prefer as a gift. Tooru can't help but think that his physical appearance is to blame. Maybe it's his constant mood swings that are driving the alpha away.

Giving up on the idea of chores entirely, Tooru sits on the couch, a gallon of ice cream propped on the top of his stomach as he eats. They'll be eating take-out again tonight. He isn't in the mood to cook for his inconsiderate husband.

Soon, Tooru learns that he'll be the only one eating take-out tonight. An hour before Wakatoshi normally gets off work, he calls the omega to inform him that he'll be working late. There's no apology or any promises of making it up to him. Wakatoshi ends the call without so much as a  _see you later_. It's as if Wakatoshi has grown bored of him.

Granted, the man has never been the overly affectionate type but he used to make the effort. As their anniversary draws near, Oikawa can't help but fear the end of their marriage. At least that's how it feels to him.

That night, Oikawa eats greasy take-out, alone, and then cries himself to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning," Wakatoshi says, he's picking out a tie to go with his charcoal suit; a task he once gave to his mate, "I'll try not to work too late today."

Tooru glares at the back of the alpha's head from his place on the bed. "You can do whatever the hell you want, dear," he says in an overly cheery voice, "It's never stopped you before."

As always, Wakatoshi doesn't take the bait. "Is it safe to assume that you'll be staying at home today?"

"Where else will I go?" Tooru asks.

Male omegas are known to have more pregnancy complications than female omegas. Because of this, they are required to go on maternity leave when they're only thirteen weeks. Despite assuring the higher-ups of his ability to work longer, Tooru couldn't override a nationwide law. Without any work, he's been lazing around the house for three months, only leaving to buy things for the house or have his bi-weekly lunch date with friends.

And seeing that he already met with his friends earlier that week and there is no need to go grocery shopping, Wakatoshi knows damn well that Tooru will be staying at home today.

Perhaps the alpha is trying to subtly ridicule him. Tooru knows how Wakatoshi feels about laziness; it's the same way Tooru feels about hours out of his day being spent on a couch eating potato chips and watching bad television. But this is different. He's not being lazy. He's just fucking pregnant!

Wakatoshi doesn't respond to Oikawa. He continues to get dressed, the omega's eyes boring into him. Tooru is waiting for Wakatoshi to at least acknowledge what today is. It's their anniversary, for fuck's sake.

True to oaf fashion, Wakatoshi doesn't mention a word about their anniversary or any plans for that day. He leaves the house with another promise not to work too late. When he's gone, Tooru buries himself under the bed sheets and cries.

He cries so much that his throat gets scratchy and his chest aches every time he breathes in and out. It crosses his mind to give Iwaizumi a call but he decides against is. For one, Iwaizumi is his best friend so if he even suspects that Wakatoshi is mistreating him, he'll want to kick the alpha's ass. Secondly, Iwaizumi is also a dense alpha so there's a strong chance that he won't understand where Tooru is coming from. Also, Tooru doesn't like to talk to people about his marital problems.

What if this passes and Wakatoshi treats him like he loves him again? Tooru doesn't want to ruin Wakatoshi's reputation with his friends over a temporary problem. He'll just have to get through this on his own.

That shouldn't be hard considering he's had to pull himself out of darker places. All marriages go through ups and downs. Tooru just hates that this is happening while he's pregnant and his self-esteem is practically non-existent. All it takes is the smallest of things to send him into a bout of depression.

After freshening up, he scrolls through photos of last year on his Facebook account. They'd rented a room on a luxury yacht for the weekend. In the picture he's staring at now, he's only wearing a pair of short swimming trunks.

His body used to be toned, and flawless. Now he's plump with a few stretch marks. Tooru can remember the trip so clearly. Wakatoshi couldn't keep his hands off him. The alpha has never been the one for public displays of affection but, on that yacht, regardless of if they were in their cabin or on the deck, Wakatoshi doted on him.

Tooru doesn't remember when his husband stopped doting on him. His mind is telling him that it's been this way for months but his body says otherwise; he can still feel the echoes of Wakatoshi's touch on his skin. He doesn't contemplate it too long, though.

The omega tortures himself with old photos for another half hour before going to the kitchen. One bright side to being pregnant is that Tooru has the luxury of eating whatever the hell he wants, whenever the hell he wants, and no one can do a damn thing about it.

There are two alphas growing inside of him. Tooru knew it long before the doctor told them. When the doctor did announce the primary and secondary gender of their twins, the pride and adoration Wakatoshi held toward Tooru shone brighter than the sun. That night, Wakatoshi mounted the omega as if he aimed to fill him with two more pups, and when he was done, he nuzzled his omega until they both fell asleep.

He'd offer up his soul to experience that again. Hell, he would be happy if Wakatoshi at least scented him. What was so bad about him that his own mate didn't want anything to do with him? Glaring down at his stomach, Tooru bites his lower lip, fighting back the sobs.

_Life would be so much easier if I wasn't pregnant._

The moment Tooru thinks that guilt settles in. What is happening between him and Wakatoshi has nothing to do with the babies. Tooru already loves his sons despite having never laid eyes on them, and nothing, absolutely nothing is going to change that.

Feeling disgusted with himself, Tooru leaves the kitchen, his damp eyes blurring his vision. The moment he's in bed, he breaks down. Everything comes pouring out of him like a flood. All of his insecurities, his guilt - all of it eats away at him, filling the room with a tainted scent, nothing like the omega's natural, sweeter scent.

Today isn't supposed to go like this. It's one of Tooru's favorite days yet it feels like the worst.

* * *

Wakatoshi is in the middle of a dull conference call when he feels a slight tug on his conscience as if his instincts are attempting to alert him to something that requires his attention. Brushing the sensation off, he continues to pretend as if he's fully engaged in the conference call. The alpha's thoughts are honestly elsewhere.

Lately, work has been hectic. Then, when he gets home, he has to deal with a moody omega. The pregnancy is taking its toll on them both, Tooru more than Wakatoshi, of course. He's been trying his best to remain strong for himself and his mate because that's his duty as, not only an alpha but a husband, as well.

Admittedly, he doesn't know how long he'll be able to hold it all together.

Today is their anniversary. He's been looking forward to it since the beginning of the month. Work keeps him away from home more than he'd like and he'd initially planned to take the day off and spend it with Tooru. It's just that things don't always go according to plan.

Ending the conference call, Wakatoshi makes a call to the local florist to see if the roses have been delivered to his house, yet. He's told that they're on their way. He's sure they'll cheer Tooru up until he makes it home from work later today.

He's also rented out the second floor of the omega's favorite restaurant so that they can have a quiet, candlelit dinner like they used to. Over dinner, Wakatoshi will tell Tooru what he's been meaning to tell him for a week now.

Wakatoshi is in the middle of a phone call with a prospective client when he feels  _it_. The sensation of his heart being stabbed with a dagger. He knows what this means. He's felt it before but not this far away. Without a word, he ends the phone call and runs out of his office. His secretary calls after him but Wakatoshi doesn't pay the woman any mind.

Taking his cell phone out his pocket, he first calls the house phone and then Tooru's cell. The omega doesn't pick up on either of the lines. Panic skyrocketing, Wakatoshi gets in his car and heads home, breaking several traffic violations on his way there.

When he makes it home, he sees a delivery boy standing in front of the door, the bouquet of roses Wakatoshi ordered in tow. Taking the flowers, Wakatoshi quickly dismisses the boy. As soon as he steps foot inside the house, he calls out for Tooru. The omega doesn't respond but Wakatoshi knows he's here.

The bouquet is left on the kitchen table. Wakatoshi heads upstairs to their bedroom, his heart thudding against his ribcage. The moment the door to the bedroom is open, the scent hits him hard enough to nearly knock him on his ass.

How did he allow things to get this bad?

"Tooru!" Wakatoshi shouts, panic lacing his voice, fear tainting his own scent, "Tooru!"

A strangled cry comes from the bathroom. Wakatoshi has the door open in seconds, his chest heaving, his nose flared, and his fist balled as though he's prepared to murder the person who's responsible for the pain his mate is in. A small voice in his head tells him that he's the person to blame, and he knows it's true.

Crouching down, Wakatoshi scoops Tooru into his arms. The omega's tears wrack his body causing his entire form to tremble.

Combing his fingers through Tooru's hair, Wakatoshi begins nuzzling the omega, starting on his face and lowering to his neck, brushing against the omega's scent glands. How long has he been unintentionally neglecting his omega?

The foul scent of distress slowly dissipates. The alpha doesn't let go until the scent is long gone and even then he doesn't let go.

"Why are you here?" Tooru sniffles, silent tears rolling down his face,"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I felt your distress through our bond."

Tooru sits up, his red, puffy eyes widening. "You felt it that far away?"

Pulling the omega close to his chest, Wakatoshi settles his chin on top Tooru's head. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I should have been more attentive to you, Tooru."

The omega pulls away, putting distance between them. "Be honest with me. Have you grown bored of me? Or do you no longer find me attractive now that I'm pregnant?"

It's the most absurd thing that Wakatoshi has ever heard. Grow tired of Oikawa Tooru, 's never a dull moment with the omega, he's always keeping Wakatoshi on his toes. As for Tooru's appearance, he has never looked more beautiful than he does with his belly full of pups - _Wakatoshi's_  pups.

Wakatoshi tells Tooru this. Word for word.

Tooru isn't so easily swayed. "Then why have you been so distant lately?" He lowers his gaze and chews on his bottom lips as tears threaten to fall. "You act like you don't love me anymore."

The truth is: Wakatoshi has been working his ass off just to take an early family leave so that he can be with Tooru every step of the way. Still, he's neglected his omega and that is unforgivable.

Wakatoshi cups Tooru's face, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I still love you," he says lowering the kiss to the omega's temple, "I love you more than anything." Another kiss is pressed to the omega's damp cheek. "I'm sorry that I don't tell you this enough." He kisses Tooru on the lips, soft and chaste. "You deserve to hear it daily."

He begins undressing the omega in between slow kisses, each one filled with longing and purpose. How has he gone so long without this? The distance has been killing them both. An alpha needs his omega just like an omega needs his alpha.

"Wait, Toshi," Tooru gasps, trying to keep a hold on his shirt, his insecurities still rearing their ugly head.

"I want to see you," Wakatoshi assures him, "I want to see  _all_  of you."

The statement is more of a command. Tooru relinquishes his hold on his shirt, allowing the alpha to raise it over his head. His remaining articles of clothing soon follow. Then, Wakatoshi is lifting the omega off the floor, securing him in his arms.

In their bedroom, he places Tooru on the bed. Feeling vulnerable Tooru tries to cover himself with his hands, his head turned away in embarrassment.

"Tooru," Wakatoshi calls softly, "Let me see you."

Reluctantly, Tooru drops his hands to his sides. The omega is naked and laid bare before him but he doesn't allow his carnal instincts to overtake him.

"Beautiful," Wakatoshi gasps reverently.

Hearing the sincerity in the alpha's voice pulls Tooru's attention to his husband's face. There isn't a hint of deceit in sight. Wakatoshi truly finds him beautiful. To further prove this, Wakatoshi lifts Tooru's leg, placing a gentle kiss on the omega's ankle as he massages his foot, his thumb adding pressure to the soles of Tooru's feet. Gradually, he moves up, massaging the fat of Tooru's calves, and rubbing circles into his inner thighs.

By the time Wakatoshi reaches the other leg, Tooru is gripping the sheets, whimpering quietly, a pool of slick forming on the sheets. Wakatoshi replaces his hands with his mouth. He kisses every inch of flesh, from the omega's ankle to his bulging stomach, taking the time to suck each of his mate's rosy nipples. While his mouth works, Wakatoshi's hands move in tandem. He doesn't want a single part of Tooru to feel neglected.

There's a saying that pregnant omega's are better in every aspect. They're softer, prettier, and  _wetter_  than they normally are. And their scents…. Wakatoshi finds himself drunk off his mate's scent, constantly. If he could, he would never leave this bed. He'd be reduced to a mindless beast who knows nothing aside from fucking, knotting, and claiming.

Tooru's legs spread wider as his urgency grows. Wakatoshi slips two fingers inside the omega's warm, wet heat, giving him what he's been wanting from the start. His mouth over Tooru's lips muffles his cries of pleasure as Wakatoshi's fingers, now three of them fucks into him. Wakatoshi's other hand is on Tooru's breast, a firm nipple between his fingers.

"Please!" Tooru begs, tearing his mouth away from Wakatoshi's. The alpha only moves to his neck to suck on the unclaimed flesh. "I need you," he cries, "inside of me!"

The alpha thought the omega would never ask. His cock has been eager to escape the confines of his slacks. With another kiss on Tooru's forehead, Wakatoshi stands to the side of the bed to undress. Tooru looks like a fertility goddess with his skin flushed and thighs wet with slick. It's appalling that Tooru ever thought he was no longer attractive. Even more appalling is Wakatoshi's failure to assure his omega otherwise sooner. That's fine, though.

Wakatoshi is going to makes things right.

"You look amazing like this," Wakatoshi says, he has Tooru lying on his side as he slowly sinks into him, "I love you." The last part comes out broken.

The alpha's balls are pressing against the omega's plump ass. Every slight movement sends pleasure up their spines. Instead of fucking in a frenzy, Wakatoshi is patient. He eases in and out of Tooru in a measured pace that gives them both time to enjoy the way their sweat dampened skin feels flush together.

Wakatoshi nibbles on Tooru's earlobe. He never stops telling Tooru how much he loves and cherishes him. He never stops apologizing for his

past screw ups. Every time the thick head of Wakatoshi's cock hits that bundle of nerves deep inside the omega's core, he tells Tooru how perfect he is.

Tooru comes first, Wakatoshi's name on his swollen lips. Soon afterward, Wakatoshi is filling the omega with his seed, a whispered, "Happy Anniversary," on his lips.

Turning his head slightly, Tooru kisses his husband. "Happy Anniversary," he says.

* * *

"You rented out the entire top floor?" asks Tooru, they're in the bathroom now, Wakatoshi is giving the omega a bath.

Wakatoshi dips the washcloth in the hot water and then continues washing Tooru's back. "Yes, but we don't have to go. We can eat in if you want."

"What time is the reservation set for?"

"7."

Pursing his lips, Tooru rubs his stomach thoughtfully. "I haven't really been out lately. I doubt I'll have anything I can even fit."

Smiling to himself, Wakatoshi moves the towel up to the nape of the omega's neck. "Well, if you're interested, I did buy you new clothes for the occasion."

"Really?" Tooru smiles. "When did you have time to go shopping, Wakatoshi?"

"I ordered them only weeks ago."

"You've been planning this far ahead?"

"I know how much you prefer things to be planned ahead. Last year, you planned everything. This year, I wanted to try to do the same."

Tooru feels like an idiot. "I thought you didn't care anymore," he admits, lowering his head in shame.

Placing his finger under the omega's chin, Wakatoshi tilts his head up. "I'll work on that. I don't want you to ever feel like I don't care about these kinds of things."

"It's my fault, too. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like I do."

"That would be helpful."

Tooru playfully swats the alpha. "Not my fault I'm married to a big oaf!" he says it with all the fondness in the world.

"I love you." Wakatoshi lifts Tooru's hand out the water, placing a kiss on the gold wedding band on his ring finger. "The fact that you're carrying my pups makes me love you more. It terrified me when I felt your distress through our bond. I'd thought I had lost you, Tooru. Promise me that you'll let me know before things get this bad."

Communication works both ways, Tooru understands that. And he knows that Wakatoshi views him as strong and independent so it often slips his mind that Tooru can ever be vulnerable.

Tooru leans forward to kiss his husband on the cheek. "I promise," he says.

"I had wanted to tell you this over dinner but now seems like the perfect time to tell you that I will be taking my family leave earlier than planned."

"Wait, why?"

"Because I want to be with you every step of the way. I've been working so much later to make up for my upcoming absence."

"So, you'll be here with me until the pups are here?"

"I'll be with you always."

Tooru rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean," he sighs.

Wakatoshi smiles; he does it a lot when he's around his mate. "Yes, I'll be at home more until after you give birth."

Overwhelmed with joy, Tooru throws his arms around the alpha, water from the tub splashes on the tile. "Best anniversary gift ever!"

  



End file.
